Teddy in the Past
by X.xHorror-Junkie101x.X
Summary: Teddy and Victoire thought that they were just babysiting. But when Albus and Rose play with a golden necklace and break it, then they are in for a big surprise. Please R&R! A little Language! But other than that it's good!
1. Chapter 1:To the Past We Go

Chapter 1

To the Past We Go

"Now Teddy, you promise to watch them right?" Hermione said hugging Rose good-bye. Her and Ron were going to take little Hugo to the doctor, because he had a cold.

"Don't worry so much! I have Victorie coming over and Rose can play with Al," Albus had some over for a play date.

"Ok," Hermione said more relaxed, "By Rose! Bye Albus!" She waved good bye to the two children and walked out the door with her husband and her second child. After Teddy heard the door shut from the other room, he sat down on big armchair, watching the two kids play, with a gold necklace. Then he heard the door bell ring. _That must be Victorie!_ Teddy thought to himself.

He got up , "I'll be right back! I'm going to get the door." The kids nodded at him, as he left the room. He got to the door, and looked in the mirror beside it. He saw his reflection staring back. He looked up at his red hair and decided that he didn't like it, so he changed it to black. Much better. He pulled open the door, and saw his girlfriend looking at him. He smiled at her, kissed her briskly on the check, then gestured for her to come in. They went into the next room, where the children were.

"Victorie!" Rose said running up to her to give her cousin a hug.

"Hi Rosie!" Victorie said, picking her up. Rose gave her a kiss on the cheek, before Victorie put her down. "Hi Al," Albus looked up and waved, then kept on playing with the golden necklace.

"Al! That's mine give it back!" Rose said pulling on the jewelry, but he didn't budge.

"No WAY! It's Mine! I found it first!"

"Nut uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Nut uh!"

"Yeah huh!" They were tugging backing forth on the necklace, before it broke.  
"Now look what you did!" Rose said with her hands on her hips. Just then the room started to spin faster and faster. Then the room stopped, Teddy was dizzy. He couldn't see straight, it looked like they were in a different room now. But how could that be? But then he realized that he was in a different room. A room filled with a lot of people. A lot of people staring at him, Victorie and her cousins. He looked at a man with graying hair and chocolate brown eyes. He knew him from somewhere. He saw him a lot in pictures, it was his dad. He couldn't believe this! He is standing face to face with his father.

Just then a wand was pointed as his face, "Who are you?" the man holding the wand was an elderly man with a long white beard, and hair. His nose looked like it had been broken several times and his eyes were a soft blue, hidden behind half-moon spectacles.

"My name is Teddy!" Teddy put his hands up in defense. Victorie put Albus and Rose behind her legs, as if to protect them. "This is Victorie, Rose and Al," he said pointing to all of them. His heart was beating fast. _If my dad is here, is my mom here too? _

"Teddy who?" said the man again, not lowering his wand.

"Teddy Lupin," His hands were starting to shake now.

"Excuse me?" said the man he knew was his father.

"Teddy Lupin," he repeated.

"Where did you come from?" said a man with red hair and glasses. _Wow Mr. Weasley looks young._

"Grandpa!" Rose yelled running from behind Victorie and hugging the man.

"What?" Arthur said with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"I think we are from the future. What year is this?" Victorie spoke up for once.

"Nineteen Ninety five," said a witch, with spiky bubblegum pink hair. _Mum_.

"Ok, So we are from the future," Teddy said as he started to pace.

"Order meeting dismissed. Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Sirius and Severus you can stay," the man said, finally lowering his wand. Teddy put his hands down. Everyone except for six people got up, whispering to each other, then finally apparating out.

"Teddy just calm down!" Victorie said, rubbing his arms, his hands were shaking and he was pacing furiously.

"I can't! Oh! Hermione is going to kill me!" he said putting his hands to his head. "I was supposed to be watching them! Then she comes home to an empty house!" he shuddered at the very thought.

"It's going to be ok! Harry can help us get back!" Victorie.

"Harry is fifteen Victorie!" He said, still pacing. The seven people still in the room were watching the two argue.

"Rose this is all your fault!" Albus yelled at his cousin. She got off of Arthur's lap and was ready to argue.

"It was not! Your the one who broke the necklace," she shot back.

"Did not!" Albus hit her on the arm. She started to cry.

"Albus Severus! You apologize to her right now!" Victorie said scolding Albus. The seven had their eye-brows up now.

"Sorry Rosie," Albus said looking at the ground.

"It's okay," She said.

"Molly, go get the kids please," Dumbledore said, still staring at the four. Molly nodded and left.  
"Did you say your last name was Lupin?" Remus spoke up.

"Yeah," Teddy said as he stopped pacing.

"What is your father's name?" he said in a shaky voice. Teddy opened his mouth to answer, when the door opened, and there stood Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George.

* * *

A/N: Hey I hope y'all like it! Please review! Um... sorry about before! I forgot to edit it! It should be all fixed now! 

Cho Raven Black:D


	2. Chapter 2:So Who Are You Anyway?

Chapter 2

So Who Exactly Are you?

_"What is your father's name?" he (Remus) said in a shaky voice. Teddy opened his mouth to answer, when the door opened, and there stood Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George._

"What exactly are we supposed to be looking at?" Ron said.

"Us," said Teddy grumpily, with his arms over his chest.

"Please why don't you sit down?" Dumbledore said sweetly. Teddy sat down beside Remus, and Victorie sat beside him, Albus came and sat on Teddy's lap, while Rose sat on Victorie's. The other children that they knew as parents, aunts, uncles or to be dead, sat across them.

"What are your names again?" Dumbledore said.

"Teddy Lupin," Teddy mumbled under his breath.

"Victorie Weasley,"

"Rose Weaslsey," Rose said in a sweet innocent voice.

"Albus Potter," Albus said matter-of-factly.

"What are all your names? Because we only know half of you," Victorie said, with a smile.

"I'm Albus Dumbledore," the man that had his wand at Teddy said.

"I'm Severus Snape," Snape said in a sour voice.

"I'm named after the two bravest men my dad ever knew!" Albus said with a big smile.

Dumbledore smiled at the eight year old, but Snape just stared in disbelieve.

"I'm Molly,"

"Arthur,"

"Tonks," Teddy looked up at the girl, smiled and his hair turned blue, it mixed with his emotions. Blue was happy, black was mad, red was embarrassed, yellow was sad, and white was when he was very calm. He had problems controlling it when he was younger. He pretty much had it under control with it now, except for when it was a very strong emotion.

"Your a metamorphmagus?" Tonks said, apparently she was the only one who saw him, because everyone looked at him. His hair turned a deep red, he looked down.

"Yeah he is," Rose anwsered for him. She liked it when he changed into funny faces for her.

"I am too!" She changed her pink hair to turquoise, just like in his baby picture. His hair turned yellow, he remembered Harry saying that his dad was showing off that picture, before he died.

"It's ok," Victorie said, rubbing a free hand on his arm.

"I'm Sirius Black,"

"Remus Lupin,"

"Ron,"

"Harry,"

"Hermione,"

"Ginny,"

"George,"

"Fred,"

The four took in a breath, they always knew George had a twin, but they had just now realized that he was in front of them. George had been very sad for a long time after losing Fred.

"Did I say something?" Fred said alarmed.

Teddy shook his head and Albus started to say something, "Your d-" Teddy's eye's got wide and covered his mouth up before he could say anymore.

"Now Albus. We don't want to effect the future do we?" Teddy asked him, looking side-ways at him. Albus shook his head, as Teddy's hand was still over his mouth. "Good," Teddy took his hand off.

"Now that we all know eachother. Let's go over how you got here,"

"Well I was supposed to be watching Rose and Albus for Hermione," Hermione looked scared at her own name, "Then Victorie came over to help. When we came back, Al and Rose started to fight over a gold necklace. They were tugging back and forth on it, when it broke. The whole room started to spin, and then when it stopped we were here,"

"Do you still have the necklace?" Dumbledore asked.

"Rosie?" Victorie, looked at the little girl and she bounced her up once on her lap. Rose laughed and pulled out the necklace from her pocket, and handed to the older girl. Victorie held up and Remus took it in his hands.

"This is a Time-Turner," He said examining it.

"Where'd you get that?" Hermione asked the eight year old.

"From your room, Mummy," Rose said looking at her.

"Mummy?" Hermione asked, everyone was looking at her now.

"Yeah! Daddy told Hugo not to touch it, when Hugo was playing with it, and he put it down on the bed and I picked it up. Then Uncle Harry, Teddy and Al came over. I put it in my pocket to play with later. Then you and Daddy left me and Al with Teddy," she said all in one breath.

"Then Victorie came over?" Sirius said. Rose nodded.

"How are we going to get back?" Albus spoke up.

"We'll figure something out buddy," Teddy said ruffling his 'brother's' hair.

"Molly? Would you like to make us something to eat? We can talk over dinner," Dumbledore said.

Molly nodded, then headed off to the kitchen, when a small vocie stopped her, "Can I help?" it was Rose.

"Sure," Molly said, but she didn't sound to sure of herself.

"I'm coming too!" Albus and Rose jumped off the older kids laps and then ran to the kitchen, with their future grandmother.

"Sir I have to go, to make Lupin's potion," Snape said, he really did have to make it, but he also didn't want to stay here.

"What potion?" Teddy asked.

"Wolfsbane," Snape said.

"Oh," Teddy said, "When's the next full moon?"

"In six days," Remus answered, looking down in his lap.

"Damn!" Teddy said absentmindedly, then cringed his turned red, "Sorry,"

"It's ok," Tonks said. Teddy smiled and his hair turned back to blue.

Then with a crack Snape left, rolling his eyes.

"So who'd you say your dad was again?" Sirius said.

Teddy looked over at his father, and then looked down at his lap, "Remus," he answered.

"So who's your mother? Because last time I checked I wasn't dating anyone," Remus said, looking mortified. Teddy smiled and his hair turned a more darker blue.

"Tonks," he mumbled, no one but Remus heard, because Remus had good werewolf hearing.

Remus instantly turned red.

"Who was that?" Sirius said, putting his hand to his ear. He really wanted to know, so he could make fun of his old friend.

"Tonks," Teddy said a little louder. Sirius started to burst out laughing. Tonks turned red, and so did her son's hair.

* * *

A/N:Okay wow! Ten reviews for one chapter! I've never had that many before! Thanks to every one who reviewed last chapter! I shluv them!!! I know I said for the next chapter it would be up on Saturday, but all those reviews! I typed it up today and put it up! See you get rewarded for reviewing! THANKS! Please review this time and I might put it up faster again! 

Cho Raven Black:D


	3. Chapter 3:Well At Least Your PArents Are

Chapter 3

Well At Least Your Parents Aren't Dead!

"So...My best friend and my second cousin get it on?" Sirius asked Teddy, when he finally stopped laughing.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"You know.." Sirius started but stopped from the glare he was receiving from Remus.

"Oh God! Mental images! Thanks! I think you just scarred me for life!" Teddy said putting his hand on his forehead.

"Wait! My best friend and cousin are married? Correct?" Teddy nodded. "Moony you are lucky that we are best friends or else I'd probably be hurting you right now," Sirius winked at him. Remus just rolled his eyes.

"So what's it like in the future? Good? Bad? Is Voldemort still alive?" Tonks started asking questions.

"Who's Voldemort?" Teddy asked, then from the looks on everyone's faces he started burst out laughing, "I'm just kidding. I only know him from what Harry tells to me. Harry defeated him when I was about one,"

"Really?" Harry said.

"Yeah," Victoire said nodding, she just smiled at her younger uncle. When suddenly the door opened and there stood her father. "Da-" Teddy gave her a look.

"Hey everyone," Bill said smiling, "Who are you guys?"

Arthur sighed, and started telling the whole story about how they got there, and who they are, when he was going to tell him about Teddy's parents, Victoire stepped in, "Teddy?"

"Hmmm," He was lost in thought thinking about what to say to his parents.

"Can I speak to you outside?" She said, pulling him by the sleeve, and draging him out in the hallway. When she shut the door she said," "Is it weird for you seeing your parents? Makes me wonder if they are together,"

Everyone on the other side of that door was silent, to hear the couple speak.

"Yeah, I don't think my parents were together, seeing the looks on they're faces," Victoire nodded.

"But I thinks it's weird seeing my dad again. I don't think that I could I can face him,"

_Didn't she understand? I mean _she_ can't face _her_ parents? His parents were dead! I mean what would I even say to my dead parents? She sees hers everyday, alive. Someone to care and look after her. Yeah I have Harry and grandma, but I thought that I would never ever see my parents._

"At least your parents aren't dead! You see your dad everyday, alive and well! My parents are dead! You say you can't face them here and now! Well try being in my shoes!" His hair turned black with light yellow highlights, and he had tears in his eyes. He opened the door to the kitchen, walked in and slammed the door behind him, then sat down with his arms over his chest, that was moving up and down, from breathing hard, and he wasn't looking at anyone. Everyone else in the room was quiet, and was now staring at Teddy. Then they heard, "FITHY HALF BREEDS! MUD-BLOODS! BLOOD TRATOIRS IN THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!" Teddy was startled from the noise. Sirius got up and went to go shut his mother up. Then he walked back in with his arms around Victoire's shoulders. Her face was tear-stained, and she was sobbing in the strangers arms. Teddy looked at her, and he felt a bunch of guilt. He stood up and walked over to his girlfriend and took her from Sirius. She laid her head on his shoulders, and started to sob, "I'm sorry Teddy,"

"Shhhh. I shouldn't have yelled," He patted her back.

"N-no I should have thought about your feelings and not just my own,"

"It's ok," Teddy lifted her head from his shoulders, with his soft hands and he looked in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"I know," he kissed her softly and briskly on the lips, and then brought her over and sat her down. Everyone pretended that they weren't watching them, and started talking but it was obvious that they were.

Then Molly came in and the two kids trailing in behind her.

She said, "Dinner is served." And with the flick of her wand, food appeared on the table, as well plates and silverware. Sirius was the fist to break the silence, "Let's dig in," Everyone started to fill they're plates. Rose, Albus and Molly were finding seats. Albus sat down by Dumbledore, and Molly sat down by Arthur and Bill.

Rose stopped and looked, but there were no spots left. "I want to sit by Daddy!" She skipped over to Ron and looked up at him sweetly.

"Me?" Ron said. Rose nodded at him. Harry, Ginny, Fred and George started laughing. Dumbledore flicked his wand near Ron and a chair appeared. Rose climbed up on the char and started eating.

"You mean my little brother here and Hermione are married? And have a kid?" Bill said.

Teddy chuckled, swallowed the food in his mouth then spoke, "More than one,"

The other kids laughed even harder. Ron and Hermione looked mortified, and were both beat red in the face.

"Bill dear? Why won't you let me cut this hair," Molly said, changing the subject, and she was clearly pleased that her youngest son was married to his best friend.

Victoire started giggling uncontrollably. Everyone looked over at her.

"Don't ask. It's a inside joke," Teddy explained.

* * *

A/N: Hey Tell me what you think? I think I'll have a few more chapters then end, cause there's not alot I can do, unless you my fabolous reviewers give me ideas! Hint Hint Wink Wink Blink Blink Kick under the table clearing of throat(And all that other Jazz) Please R&R!!! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chappie too! THANKS A LOT GUYS!!!!!!! I love ya!

Cho Raven Black:D


	4. Chapter 4:Explaining the Future

A/n:This isn't really a funny reactions chapter, this one is more emotional...I hope you still like it! On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 4

Explianing the Future

_"Don't ask it's a inside joke," Teddy explained._

"So can you tells us what you know about the future?" Ginny asked excitedly. (A/N:There you go some Ginny:Little Miss Elizabeth j/k, there will be more in the next chapters, this ones about explianing the future)

"Well I expect you could tell us, but when you leave, I'm going to modify all our memories," Dumbledore said.

"Um...ok, where should I start?"

"How about me defeating Voldemort?" A couple people winced at the name, as Harry said it.

"Well I think the kids should go to bed now," Victoire said, before Teddy could continue the story.

"But I want to hear Daddy's story!" Albus complained.

"Harry doesn't want you to know until your older," Teddy said.

"Please?" Rose started in.

"No," Victorie said, "Do you guys have a room they could stay in?"

"Um...I think my brother's room is still open," Sirius said, "but I'm afraid of what's in there. So I don't think..."

"They can stay in our room," Harry said anxiously, he wanted to know his story.

"Okay," Teddy grabbed Rosie and Albus hand and left the room.

"I'll show them where it's at," Remus got up and followed them. Teddy knew where he was going, he went to Harry's room and tucked the kids in bed. Remus stood in the doorway watching his son. Teddy kissed them on the top of the head and told them goodnight. When he went to Rosie she said, "I'm sorry about your Mummy and Daddy,"

"It's ok,"

"Do you miss them alot?"

"Yeah. I miss them all the time. But I know that love me and when I die an old man, then I will finally see them again. Back in our own time."

"Do you think?"

"I don't think that sweetie. I know it," She hugged him, then kissed his forehead.

"It'll be okay," He smiled at her.

"Thanks," He turned around, to see his father, teary eyed. Teddy walked over to him, waiting for him to walk, but he wasn't expecting what Remus did next. Remus hugged him. Remus didn't know the boy. He just knew that he was his son. He felt bad for the kid. Teddy stood there, hands at his side for a moment, surprised, then put his arms around Remus. He was hugging his father, for the first time in his life. His hair turned a very dark blue.

They let go of each other, "Come on," Remus said. They went back downstairs. In the kitchen, everyone was waiting. Teddy sat down beside Victoire, and Remus surprisingly sat beside Tonks.

"Alright," Teddy sighed, "I only know the general idea, not alot of detail. This is all from what Harry tells me," Everyone nodded. The room was so silent they could hear a pin drop.

"It all started in the end of Harry's fifth year, where the Ministry finally realized that Voldemort was back. Fudge I think his name was, got fired, and a new man got put up. Rufus something..."

"Scrimgeour," Tonks said.

"Yeah. Well he wanted Harry to be the Ministry's 'poster boy' or that's what Harry called it. Harry said no, screw you last year you wouldn't believe me...Blah Blah Blah. Well Dumbledore started to teach Harry about Voldemorts past. Who he was, what happened to him. Then taught him about Horcruxes,"

"What are those?" Hermione asked.

"What? Something Hermione don't know?" Ron teased.

"Be quiet," Hermione snapped. Teddy chuckled at the two.

"I don't even know what they are," Remus said.

"Well I'll tell you what they are..." He went off into what horcruxes were and how they went after the one. Then how Dumbledore died. He explained that he went after the other horcruxes, and destroyed them all. He told them how Harry died, but really didn't die, "He still don't know where he went, or how he got back." Teddy ended, then he told them about how he killed Voldemort. He said how his parents died and how Harry was put as his godfather. Everyone was in tears when he finished. Teddy was crying himself.

"I'm sorry," Tonks looked at him.

"No you died fighting, to protect me. I'm glad to have you as my parents. I'm proud," He said, his heart swelling up, pumping hard.

Remus, and Tonks looked at each other, and smiled. They were glad that they had such a great son. Tonks had already told Remus that she loved him, but he turned her down. Now she had living proof that they got together. Yes she was sad that they died, but she was very happy to have her one dream come true, her and Remus would be together, until the death.

* * *

A/N: Hey y'all! I hope you liked it! I need some **_IDEAS!!!!!!!_** Please help! I have writers block! Please review! Thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last too! Y'all are AWESOME! Oh! And Thanks to **Power214063** for telling me that they added Teddy L. to the charcters list, and to **Iz** for telling me that Victoire's name was being spelled wrong! Thanks guys! 

Cho Raven Black:D


	5. Chapter 5:A Liitle Fresh Air

Chapter 5

Just A Little Fresh Air

"Where are we going to sleep?" Ron asked.

"You guys could all camp out in the living room," Sirius suggested.

"What a wonderful idea," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well I think I must go. Lot's to do," Dumbledore said sweetly, then apparated out.

"I have to go too," Bill got up and left the same way.

"I'll sleep in the living room too," Remus said.

"Me too," Tonks interjected.

"Me also," Sirius looked at Remus and Tonks.

"Alright, We'll let you guys get settled in," Arthur said, pulling his wife out of the room, and up the stairs, to their own room. The kids, Remus, Tonks, and Sirius went to upstairs to change, (Teddy borrowed some P.J's from Harry, and Victoire from Ginny) then they went downstairs to the living room. Remus waved his wand and the room filled with eleven sleeping bags. The girls grabbed one and went to the left of the room, and the boys dragged theirs to the right.

"Albus is my son?" Harry asked Teddy.

"Yeah. Middle of three," Teddy said, laying out his sleeping bag.

"Who is the other two?" Harry asked.

"James is the oldest, and Lily is the youngest,"

"Who is the mother?" Sirius asked, who had been listening in the conversation.

"Ginny," Teddy laughed.

"Potters and redheads," Sirius shook his head.

Fred, George, and Ron were glaring at Harry now, who was looking innocently at them.

Hermione was laughing hysterically now, hearing the conversation. as Ginny turned pink.

"Whose laughing now?" Hermione said, between laughs.

"You keep laughing, you're going to regret it," Ginny mumbled. Hermione stopped. Victoire giggled at her two aunts.

"You're a Weasley right?" Tonks said, changing the subject. Victorie nodded. "Who is your father?"

"Bill," she said, she could feel her face turning hot.

"Who's your mum?" Ginny asked.

"Fleur Delacour." She said, as she and the other girls got into their sleeping bags.

"Oh..." George said.

"My..." Fred added.

"God!"

"We thought that..."

"They were dating..."

"But we thought that just..."

"Because she was part veela..."

"We didn't think that she..."

"Actually liked him."

Teddy and Victoire watched them in amusement.

"Do they always do that?" Victoire asked.

"Alot, but not all the time," Ginny laughed.

"Why do ya ask?"

"Don't we do it.."

"In your time?"

"No not really," Teddy said.

"Well I'm turning the light out," Remus said. The boys scrambled into their sleeping bags, and Sirius jumped unto the couch.

Remus turned off the light, and got in his own sleeping bag. They all lie there, silent, thinking about the day they just experienced.

* * *

The next day, Teddy woke up to Albus yelling, "Breakfast is ready!"

Teddy stirred, then popped his eyes opened. Everyone was getting up, and heading to the kitchen, for breakfast. He stretched, yawned and then got up. His sleeping bag disappeared. He walked in the kitchen, inhaling the sweet smell of French Toast. He saw Bill talking to Tonks, when suddenly Bill turned red and looked at Victoire. He smiled and she smiled back. Teddy licked his lips, and sat down next to his girlfriend, who kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her, then put a piece of French Toast on his plate, then drowned it with syrup. Little did he know, his dad was sitting across him, doing the exact same thing.

"That's weird mate," Sirius said, sitting next to Remus, staring at him and his son. Teddy looked up and smiled at Remus.

"Think we could get out today? Get some fresh air?" Teddy asked.

"I would love fresh air," Sirius said. Remus gave him a look. "What? I said I'd love some fresh air! This house is boring!"

"It's not my fault that you are a convicted murder, on the run," Remus said. Victoire spit out a bit of orange juice she was drinking.

"What?" Sirius was laughing at this point. Everyone at the table opened their mouth, but Teddy beat them to it.

"He's innocent,"

"Huh?"

"I'll tell you later," Teddy said, taking another bite. Victoire shook her head in confusion, then continued eating.

"I think there is a park around the corner. I think if we all go, and maybe Moody, then we could go out," Molly, just now anwsered Teddy's first question.

"Excellent," Teddy said, rubbing his hands together. He finished up his breakfast, then went up stairs to change.

When he came back downstairs, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Al, and Rose were standing by the door waiting to go out. Then Remus, Tonks, Arthur, a man Teddy didn't know, and Sirius, came out of the drawing room, and walked to the door. Teddy jumped down the four steps he had left, but being his mothers son, didn't land and fell on his face, waking Sirius's mother. "FITHY MUD-LOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS! WEREWOLVES!..."

"Shut up you old hag! Shut up!" Sirius said, pulling the curtains shut. Teddy was laughing. Everyone looked at him.

////fLaShBaCk\\\\\\\\

_"Bye Teddy! Be good for Harry!" His grandmother was waving to him, she was going out, leaving godfather and godson to bond. Harry was at the time living at Grimuald Place, until he got enough money to buy a house for him and his finance. (A/N: Three guesses to who that is!) The five year old walked in and of course tripped waking up the old hag. Harry came running in, brandishing his wand._

_"This is the last time! I'm sick of you!" Harry yelled. He violently whipped his wand at the portrait, blowing it to bits. Teddy was scared and crying, what did Teddy do to make Harry so mad? "Oh, Teddy! It wasn't your fault. She was a mean old witchy witch. So I had to blow her up," He said embracing the child. Teddy laughed, wiping his tears away. "Come on. Lets go have some fun..."_

/////EnDoFfLaShBaCk\\\\\\\

"What's so funny?" Harry asked him.

"You." Teddy said, still laughing. "When I was five, you blew that picture up. It was hilarious,"

"I would have liked no _loved_ to see that!" Sirius said looking very happy.

"Let's go," Remus said. Sirius turned into a dog and ran out the door Hermione just opened. Rose and Albus's faces lit up like Christmas came early and ran after the dog.

"Al! Rose! You get back here!" Teddy ran after the kids to make sure they didn't do anything, or get hit by traffic. He ran around the corner, and ran right into a park, if you could call it that. It was broken down, and old, with many swings broken, the equipment was all rusty. The grass was dying in patches all around. Teddy scanned the landscape for the children, it was only a few seconds before he found them. Sirius was in dog form on his back, getting his belly rubbed from them. "You guys don't run away like that!" He said, walking quickly to them.

"Sorry Teddy," Al said. The others had just caught up with Teddy.

"You call this a park?" Ron said.

"Teddy will you push me?" Rose asked him, pointing to a swing that wasn't broke.

"I don't know. What are you going to give me?" He asked, as he knelt down beside her.

"A kiss," Rose said.

"I don't know...I think I'll have to settle with two, if you want me to push you high," He said laughing.

She threw her arms around him and gave him two quick kisses on the cheek. He picked her up carried her over to a swing, and set her down, pushing her.

"Awww...They're so cute!" Hermione said to Ginny, and Tonks. They nodded in agreement.

Then four cracks filled the park. Teddy looked around, he saw Malfoy, Macnair, Dolhov and Greyback, surrounding them in the park. Moody acted fast, grabbed Harry and apparated out.

"And who's this little pretty?" Greyback said, he was staing right in front of Rose. Rose was swing forward, as he said this. She jumped off and kicked him right in the nose. Uncle Harry and Dad had taught her to defend her self the muggle way, since she couldn't do magic.

"Rose!" Teddy ran around the swing, and scooped the eight-year old in his arms. He started to run toward the gates. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Albus had already started running around the corner and in the house. Arthur was running with the kids to make sure they were alright, Tonks was dueling with Malfoy, Remus was fighting Dolhov, and Sirius changed and was fighting Macnair. Victoire had went over to Greyback and started to curse him, as he was still lying on the ground clutching his nose. Malfoy was on the ground, stunned, and wandless. Macnair had apparated out. Tonks went over to Victoire and pulled him off Greyback, who Victoire was cussing out in French now. Teddy put Rose down behind a tree, "Stay here," and ran over to were his father was fighting. He pulled out his wand. He didn't want to use a Unforgivable Curse, but Dohlov had killed his father, leaving him with so much pain.

"Crucio!" He yelled, pointing it at the Death Eater. He yelled out with pain, and fell to the ground. _This feels good_. Teddy thought to himself. Remus looked at him as if he was crazy. _Why would he want to put the Cruciatus Cruse on him?_

"Teddy!" Teddy heard a little scream. He whipped around, making the pain stop. He saw Malfoy grabbing Rose. Rose was fighting back, kicking and trying to bite him. Teddy took off in a dead sprint. He reached her, and grabbed her arm, but it was too late. Malfoy was apparating. He apparated them out into a dark room...

TBC!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

A/N: HAHAHA! I'm mean! There's a little action for you! But you get a cliffy with it! HEHEHEHE! Again thanks to all my reviewers and please reveiw now! I know you want to! Thanks! 

Black Out! PEACE!

Cho Raven Black:D


	6. Chapter 6:KIdnapped

Chapter 6

Kidnapped

_"Teddy!" Teddy heard a little scream. He whipped around, making the pain stop. He saw Malfoy grabbing Rose. Rose was __fighting back, kicking and trying to bite him. Teddy took off in a dead sprint. He reached her, and grabbed her arm, but it __was too late. Malfoy was apparating. He apparated them out into a dark room..._

"Teddy! Rose!" Victoire yelled from Tonks' arms. "NO!" But they had already disappeared.

"Come on!" Remus said, pulling Tonks and Victoire around the corner. They ran into Grimuald Place, with Sirius on their tails, as a dog.

"Where's Teddy and Rosie?" Albus asked worriedly as they came into the kitchen.

"They..." Remus started, The room was filled with, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Moody, Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins, Ginny and Albus.

"They've been kidnapped!" Victorie yelled, then she started ranting off in French.

"We'll get them back," Tonks said softly.

"Dumbledore is on his way," Moody said.

"Why did Teddy use an Unforgivable curse on Dohlov?" Remus asked Victoire.

She sighed, "Because Dohlov killed his father...he killed you."

Remus stared.

"What's with you and Greyback? You started to attack him, and cursing him out in French," Sirius said.

"He attacked my father. And destroyed his face. Mum says he still isn't the same," Mrs. Weasley took in a sharp breath.

"He's not a werewolf is he?" Remus asked.

"No, but he likes raw meat well enough," She let out a small laugh.

"What happened?" a soft voice came from the doorway, they turned around and saw Dumbledore standing there. Everybody started talking at once...

* * *

Teddy and Rose fell down, they had not braced themselves for him to apparate. Malfoy acted quick and grabbed the two of them, and used his wand to tie their hands behind their backs. He pushed them into a small celled area, and locked the door. They saw a woman with crazy black hair, and wild eyes. She looked at the kids then at Malfoy.

"Who the hell is this?" She shot at him.

"They were with Potter,"

"You mean Potter got away?" a girl with long blonde hair yelled.

"Moody got him out of there before we could blink an eye,"

"Who was all there?" the woman with black hair asked, her eyes flashing.

"Lupin, Black, you dear niece, and Weasley,"

_Niece? Was he talking about mum?_

"How's Nymphadora these days?" the woman with blonde hair asked nastily.

"It's Tonks!" Teddy yelled.

"Oh, and who's this little wrench?" the black haired girl sneered. Teddy didn't say anything. "Maybe this loosen his tongue...Crucio!" A terrible pain went through Teddy. It felt like his whole boy was on fire. He lie there twitching badly.

"Teddy!" Rose yelled, her scared eyes moving from Teddy to the woman, "Stop it!"

"Narcissa, go find Dohlov, see if he knows this Teddy," Malfoy said, thinking about how Teddy recognized him. The blonde haired girl left.

"Bellatrix, go and find out if Greyback is ok," the black haired girl left, not taking her eyes off Teddy and Rose.

Malfoy stared at Rose. He walked over to the cell door, and crouched down, "What what's your name love?" he said in a sweet, soft voice. Rose just glared at him. "Not going to talk?" Narcissa had returned. He stood up.

"He says he never seen him before in his life," she said.

"He got back, alright. But he is hurt. Nothing he can't handle," Bellatrix shrugged.

* * *

"I have to go and get them Hermione! I think I know where they went!" Harry was telling is sort of sister-in-law.

"Where?" Hermione was panicking, her little girl was gone.

"Back in time..."

"But how?"

"Your time-turner," Ron anwsered. "I took it away from Hugo. Rose was still sitting there, maybe she must have took it."

"Ok. But when?" Hermione said.

"I think right before our fifth year started," Harry answered.

"How do you know?" Ron asked.

"Because I can almost remember meeting someone. Time-travelers. But then they disappeared. There were four of them. It's really fuzzy but, I think that's when they are,"

"I think I can remember that too," Hermione said.

"Well, I'm going to the Ministry and getting a Time-Turner. I'll be back in about ten minutes. Then Ron and I can go."

"I want to go!" James ran into the room, he had heard the whole conversation.

"No! Me and your Uncle Ron are just going and that's that," Harry scolded his eldest son. He looked sad. Then Harry apparated.

* * *

"So Teddy and Rose was taken by Malfoy?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes. I saw him apparate!" Remus said, the whole room was looking at him.

"We will get them back," Ginny looked sadly at Victorie, who was silently crying. Then three people came into the kitchen, the same way Teddy, Victorie, Albus, and Rose did.

"James Sirius Potter!" a man with black hair yelled, at the kid that was with them. Everyone looked at the three. "I told you no!

"But I wanted to come!" The boy said in a whiny voice.

"You are so grounded, when we get back home!" The man had dark bags beneath his eyes and a tired pale face.

"Daddy!" Albus yelled, and ran to his father. The older Harry smiled and picked up his son.

"Harry?" Sirius said. The older Harry actually looked at the people that occupied the room, putting down his second son. Most of them dead in the life he knew now. He bit his lip, holding back tears. How was he going to face them? He turned around, making his back face them all, putting a fist to his mouth, trying not to cry. He shut his eyes and took a nice deep breath. He turned back around and saw his younger self staring at him.

"You okay mate?" the older Ron asked him. Harry nodded.

"Where's Teddy?" Harry asked.

"Teddy and Rose were captured by Malfoy," Victoire spoke up.

Harry cursed under his breath. Harry started to pace, just like Teddy when he first arrived there. It was like de ja vu, to the people not from the future.

"You know Voldemort is here Harry," Ron said, the younger Ron looked amazed that he would say the Dark Wizards name.

"That's what worries me," Harry said, still pacing.

"How are we going to get them back?" Victoire asked her uncles.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Harry said, putting his hand up in his defence.

"Al!" James looked at Albus and gave him a hug.

"This is Teddy's Mom and dad," Al pointed to Remus and Tonks. "And this is Uncle Fred." He pointed to Fred.

The older Ron looked up at the sound of Fred's name and saw his brother. He smiled weakly.

"We could...No that wouldn't work...Of course I'm sure Teddy could get out himself...but with Rosie there, that's kind of hard..." Harry was talking aloud to himself, and was rubbing his chin. "Where would they be though? Duh!" He slapped his forehead. Everyone's eyes were on him, and Ron.

He pulled something out of his pocket,(yes pocket) it was square and black. He flipped the top open, it was a lap top. He brought it along, because Rose and Teddy both had a GPS system, in one of their teeth. Harry had installed to each of his family, in case of emergency's like this. Ron thought the Muggle technology was a waste of time.

"I told that stuff is a waste of time," Ron said.

"I'm finding your daughter," Harry said, typing on the keyboard. "They are whithin five miles of this," Harry pointed to a small red dot on the screen. with a green circle indactaing the five mile radius. Everyone got out of their chairs and huddled around older Harry to see the small screen. "I believe that is the Riddle House," Harry said pointing a little to the right of the red dot.

"That is the Riddle House," Dumbledore confirmed.

"Alright, lets rock-n-roll," Harry said, shutting the lap top. "Waste of time is it?" Harry looked at Ron.

"Well it sure did hurt," said Ron, rubbing his jaw.

Harry shrugged, "You should have sat still,"

"I'm coming with you," Remus said.

"Me too," Tonks said.

"Ok, Let's go," Harry started walking out the door.

"Me too," Harry spun around, he saw Sirius standing there. Harry couldn't look in his eyes. Harry swallowed. "Ok," He turned back around and kept walking. Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Harry, and Ron apparated half a mile away from the Riddle House. They started to walk, Sirius was in Padfoot form. They got the house after about ten minutes of walking. When Harry got to the door he didn't have to pull out his wand he had learned wandless magic, and he blew the door up, and put down all the guards, with one wave of his hand. Even after Voldemort was gone he worked hard to study wandless magic, Legenimens, and other advanced stuff. He wasn't going to take any chances.

* * *

"So who are you two?" Narcissa shot.

"None of your business," Teddy anwsered. Rose laid her head on Teddy's abdomen, she was silent.

"Not very nice are we?" Bellatrix said. Malfoy had left to see what to do with the hostages.

"Nope," Teddy said, his hair turned black.

"Oh! A Metamorphmagus," Bellatrix sneered. He made his eyes turn so dark they were almost black. Then they heard a small explosion, and wood falling to the floor. Bellatrix and Narcissa looked around. Teddy morphed his wrists and hands to shrink and pulled the ropes off morphed his hands back, then started to untied Roses hands. They turned back around, Teddy put his hands behind his back again. "Go see what that was Cissy," Narcissa ran off. Bellatrix didn't take her eyes off the two. Two people burst in the room.

"Hello dear cousin. Oh and Nymphadora lovely to finally meet you,"

"Pleasures all mine," Tonks replied. She waved her wand and was in battle with her.

"Sirius! Over here!" Teddy yelled. Sirius ran over and blasted the cell door open, as Teddy untied the rest of Roses hands. Sirius stunned Bellatrix from behind her back. Teddy picked up Rose and Tonks, Sirius and him ran out of the room. They found Harry, Ron and Remus fighting with three Death Eaters.

"Harry! Let's go!" Tonks yelled. Harry waved his hand, and the three Death Eaters were all stunned. They all ran out. They apparated, to Grimuald Place. (Harry grabbed Teddy and Rose) Teddy put Rose down.

"Teddy!" Victoire yelled, and threw her arms around him. He caught his mouth with hers.

"Daddy!" Rose yelled. Ron picked her up and hugged her and kissed her forehead, just like Harry and Albus did. Mrs. Weasley put her hands over her heart, and sighed in awe of her youngest son.

"We need to get back," Harry said.

"Do I have to leave?" Teddy asked.

"I'm sorry Teddy, but we have too, we can't meddle with time as a smart witch once told me," his eyes flashed over at Hermione, she blushed.

"We also have to modify their memories," Ron reminded Harry. Harry nodded.

"I was just going to say that," said a soft voice. Harry looked over to see Dumbledore. In his mind Harry saw Snape kill Dumbledore in his mind over and over again.

"Dad do we have to leave? I was just talking to Uncle Fred and Uncle George!" James came over to Harry.

"James I don't think you should be talking to those two. You get into enough trouble as it is you little prankster," He ruffled his hair.

"Alright!" George, and Fred said together, as they slapped eachother high-fives.

"It's late, why don't you stay for the night, and then you can leave in the morning?" Mr. Weasley said.

"I guess," Harry said.

"Yes!" James and Albus yelled.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know I know it was terrible, the battle to get Teddy and Rose back was lame but I couldn't think of anything else. I believe the next chapter is going to be the last, just a fair warning. Please review! (even though it was lame) Please? Thanks to all my reviewers from last chapter!

**Black out! **Peace!

Cho Raven Black:D


	7. Chapter 7:Hermione and Ginny's Arrival

Chapter 7 

Hermione and Ginny's Arrival

_"It's late, why don't you stay for the night, and then you can leave in the morning?" Mr. Weasley said._

_"I guess," Harry said._

_"Yes!" James and Albus yelled.

* * *

_

Harry shook his head and sat down at the table. He really wished that Hermione and Ginny were there with them now. He wanted them there, so they could see themselves. See all the other deceased people again. Just then there was a flash of a bright white light, and four figures appeared.

"Harry!" Both Harry's turned at their names, but only the older one got up. He ran to his wife, and kissed her, and then kissed Lily on the forehead. (Ginny was holding her) All the adults looked awed at the couple.

"How did you get here?" Ron asked as he picked up Hugo, and kissed his own wife.

"I don't know. We were getting ready to eat, and then we ended up here." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"I don't know either," Hermione said, as everyone was looking at her for the answers.

"This is weird," Ginny said, looking at her younger self.

"Where's Rosie?" Hermione said.

"I'm here mum," Rose came running around the table, "I was kidnapped,"

"What!?!" Hermione yelled. Harry sighed. Oh God here we go. He thought, "How did that happen?"

"Teddy tried to save me but he got kidnapped too." Hermione put her hands over her chest. "Then Uncle Harry, and Daddy came and saved me," Harry smiled.

Then Moody, Dumbledore and to leave for Order business, and Arthur had to go to work.

"I'm going to start dinner, you must be hungry," Molly said and hurried off to the kitchen, and of course the kids followed. That left, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, the twins, Teddy, Victoire, and the two Harry's, Ginny's, Hermione's, and Ron's.

"Tonks! I missed you!" Ginny squealed and ran over to her a big hug.

"We still haven't figured out how we all got here," the older Hermione said.

"Well I was wishing that you guys were here. Maybe that had something to do with it?" Harry interjected.

"It could be," Remus replied.

"Well that's what I'm saying it is, because I'm too tired to care right now," Harry said with a wave of his hand. Both Hermione's glared at him. He gave them a look like 'What'd I do?'

"So what do I become in the future?" Harry asked himself. Harry looked over at him, and smiled.

"A tired old man," They all laughed, "Really. And Top Auror, and basically re-build the whole Ministry system. Have the most beautiful wife in the world," he looked over and smiled at her, "Three great kids, and one awesome god-child." He smiled at Teddy. Teddy rolled his eyes and smiled back. Harry looked amazed at himself.

"What do I become?" Ron asked next.

The older Ron laughed before answering, "A famous singer with loads of money and two bratty kids and a naggy wife."

Harry and Ginny (Older) laughed and Hermione glared at him. "Actually I helped my best mate re-build the Ministry, and I have two great kids and a wonderful wife."

"And I am the Charms teacher at Hogwarts." Hermione said, before anyone could ask.

"And me?" Ginny asked.

"I became a Healer at St. Mungo's," Ginny replied.

"And what became of me? Do I become a free man?" Sirius asked.

"Well..." Harry started, looking at his twiddling thumbs. He swallowed the big knot in his Adam's Apple. "You die."

"Die how?"

"By drapery," Ron snorted.

"WHAT!?! How do you die from DRAPERY?" Sirius yelled.

"I have know I idea, you were fighting Bellatrix and well..." He told the story about how he thought Sirius was at the Ministry and what happened.

"Wow. So I really die of drapery?" Harry shrugged.

"No one really knows how you died." Hermione said.

"Ok, that makes me feel a little better." Sirius sighed. Harry smiled at his god-father. Just then Molly and the kids came in with dinner.

* * *

"Let's camp out again! That was fun!" Younger Ginny suggested as the subject of to where they were going to sleep came up once more.

"Ok," Tonks said. They all went to the living room once again and laid in sleeping bags and fell asleep. Victoire and Tonks slept by each other. Older Ginny and Harry slept by Sirius. Teddy slept by his father. Older Hermione and Ron slept by younger Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George. The kids all slept by each other. They fell asleep very fast...

Everyone woke up three hours later to screaming. Teddy, Albus, James, Lily, and Ginny were all used to this, however, everyone else was not. They all woke up to find (Older) Harry was screaming. Older Ginny groaned and hit her husband in the head with a pillow. He was broke out in a cold sweat, and his face was pale. He looked around at everyone who was now glaring at him. "I'm sorry," He apologized. He got up and went to the kitchen. Tonks, Remus, and Sirius all followed. (A/N: Do you notice I use them alot? They are my top 3 fav. char.s!) Harry went over to the sink and turned on the cold water, and splashed some on his face.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked his god-son. Harry nodded.

"I just still have nightmares,"

"I understand. I would too, from all that you've been through," Remus said.

"I'm sorry for waking you all," Harry looked at the ground.

"No. It's not your fault. You can't control it," Harry nodded.

"I don't want to leave here. I miss you three terribly. But I know better and I have too,"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there more for you," Sirius replied.

"It's alright. You tried. It's not like you could take me out or anything." Sirius let out a bark laugh, kind of the type he did before dying. Harry smiled. He couldn't believe that tomorrow he was going to leave. So the four of them decided to talk until morning, just to bond, before Harry had to leave.

* * *

A/N:I changed my mind. Well some of y'all wanted to see Hermione and Ginny in the Past so I did this, and next chapter will be when they go back, and then I will have an Epilouge. (Spelling?) Anyway. Thanks to reviewers! Please review!

**Lupin OUT! **(I can't use 'Black OUT' B/c I supposedly 'stole' it from Conor Lupin. And I said if he insists on using my last name, then I'm using his! HA! Take that Conor!;P)

Cho Raven Black:D


	8. Chapter 8:GoodBye

Chapter 8

Good-Bye

_"It's alright. You tried. It's not like you could take me out or anything." Sirius let out a bark laugh, kind of the type he did __before dying. Harry smiled. He couldn't believe that tomorrow he was going to leave. So the four of them decided to talk until__morning, just to bond, before Harry had to leave.

* * *

_

They talked and drank tea, they mostly talked about Teddy and then made something to give him when he left, until Mrs. Weasley came in to make breakfast. Harry thought Teddy would love it. Remus stuck the package in his pocket, quickly, before anyone else came in the kitchen. After a while, people started walking in for breakfast. Everyone sat down and starting talking, waiting for the food to come. "Good morning," Ginny sat down beside Harry.

He smiled, "Good morning," he kissed her on the lips.

"Ewwww." Albus said. The younger Harry and Ginny laughed.

Teddy sat between his parents. "I've only known you for a few days. But I'm going to miss you," Remus said, looking at him.

"I've been missing you every day, since I was about three. When I realized that you wouldn't be coming back. I don't want to modify your memory. I want you to remember me,"

"We want to remember you too. You are such a sweet kid." Tonks smiled.

"But at least I will have some memories of you," Teddy said, weakly.

"Yeah we won't remember you." Remus said.

"Breakfast," Molly came in and the table was filled with eggs, toast, bacon, and orange juice. They started eating, making the conversations on hold. Everyone ate slowly, not wanting to leave, or others to leave. When everyone was done, the future people went upstairs to change into the clothes they all came in.

* * *

Then went back downstairs, where everyone was lined up to say there good-byes. Snape, Dumbledore, Arthur, and Moody had also come, to have their memories modified. Harry went down the line first. "Never give up you three," He told himself, Ron and Hermione.

"You'll get me eventually," He winked at Ginny. She blushed back. "Your joke shop is great," He smiled at the twins. Smiling, they high-fived. He hugged Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He came to Snape, "Thank-you. For everything. I never got to say it." and he hugged him. Snape looked surprised from this action. Harry just laughed, and moved down the line, seeing Ginny, Ron. Hermione following him. "Sir," He nodded at Dumbledore, and hugged him also. He shoke Moody's hand, and then moved on to Remus and Tonks. "I'm sorry,"

"No you have taken great care of son. I thank you," Remus said, and hugged him, then hugged Tonks. The last was Sirius, he hugged him. "I'm going to miss you," he said.

"I'll miss you too. But I'll still have the other Harry," They both looked down the line, seeing younger Harry hugging Victoire, who was second to last.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, and he hugged him once more, having tears in his eyes.

It was Teddy's turn to say good-bye to everyone. He hugged everyone, even if he didn't know them, not saying much. (Yes even Snape. I can't even imagine the look on his face.) Until he got to his parents, he had tears in his eyes, and he hugged them tightly, not wanting to let them go. "I love you guys,"

"We will always be here," Tonks said, as Remus put his hand over Teddy's heart.

"In your heart," He finished for her.

"I'll never forget you," Teddy said, letting one tear fall.

"I wish I didn't have to forgot you," Tonks said, her tears falling also. He hugged them once last time, then said bye to Sirius, and stood by the other time-travelers. But one was missing.

"We are going to miss you little buddy," Fred and George said at the same time, as Fred ruffled James' hair.

"But I don't want to leave you!" James yelled.

"James Sirius! Over here now!" Ginny scolded her oldest son.He rooled his eyes, then hugged the twins, then ran over to the others.

"Good-Bye! We will miss you! We must leave now, and I'm sorry, but I must do this," Harry pulled out his wand. "Oblivate!" It hit all of them, and they all looked confused for a second, then looked by the door, and the time-travelers were gone. They all wondered why they were standing there. Then went back to their own business.

* * *

A/N:This was a short sweet chapter. The _epilogue _will be up VERY soon. Like later today or tomorrow! I promise! Please Review!

**LUPIN OUT!**

Cho Raven Black:D


	9. Epilogue:Back Home

Chapter 9

Epilogue: Back Home

"We are back," Harry said. As they appeared in the Harry and Ginny's living room.

"Yep. We better be heading home," Ron said. He grabbed Hugo's hand and apparated.

"Hang on," Rose said to Hermione, she ran over to Teddy. He bent down so he could be face to face with her. "I'll see you later Teddy," she kissed him on the cheek. Teddy smiled.

"Later squirt," He kissed her on the forehead. She ran back over to Hermione, who waved then apparated with Rose.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Harry asked Teddy. Teddy nodded, then sat down on the couch. "I'll write Andy," Harry went into the kitchen. Ginny followed him, and guided the three kids outside to play, leaving Victoire and Teddy alone. Victoire sat down beside Teddy, and curled up next to him, putting her head on his chest. He kissed her on the head, and then they just sat there, until Fleur and Bill came in.

"Victoire!" Fleur yelled. Victoire stood up and hugged her mom. "Ginny says that you went to the past?"

"Yeah. And I seen you dad, with out the scars. You are very handsome."

"I'm still handsome," Bill said. "Just with some battle scars. Which girls think are hot,"

"Very hot," Fleur said, and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"I also met Teddy's parents, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George."

"You met Fred?" Bill asked. Victoire nodded.

"Yeah him and Uncle George finished each others sentences, and it was weird."

Bill laughed, "I forgot they used to do that."

"I met Dumbledore, and Severus Snape, and I think his name was Moody," Bill nodded.

"Come on we have to go home," Fleur said.

"Okay. Bye Teddy." She went over and kissed briefly on the lips. Then left with her mother and father.

Harry walked in, "Andy said you could stay. And she's glad your safe." Teddy nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower." Teddy got up and went upstairs to the bathroom. He locked the door and turned on the hot water. He got in and really didn't wash anything, but just stood there, letting the warm water smooth over his muscles, and let his lungs breathe in and out steam. He thought about his parents, and how he was going to miss them. He got out and picked up his clothes, and went into his room that Harry had set up for him when he was little, for when he stayed there. He dropped the clothes on the bed, and then went to his dresser to and then put on some new ones. He then threw the other clothes in the hamper, and then he picked up his jacket, to hang up. He felt something in the pocket. Looking confused, he reached in and pulled out a thin package. It was wrapped up in newspaper, and string. He opened it. It was a letter and four pictures. He looked at the pictures first. The first one was of his mom. The second of his dad. The third was both of them together. He had never seen a picture of them together. He only had one picture of them each, and they were in his room, on either side of a baby picture of himself, that was the one Remus had in the last battle at Hogwarts. The last picture was of Harry, Remus, Tonks and himself, though he was sleeping. He laughed at this one, as they were all making funny faces at Teddy. Then he opened his letter, and read it:

_Dear Teddy,_

_It's me Remus, your father. I just wanted to say that you are a great kid, and I will miss you. Harry said that you didn't have much pictures of your mother and I so we took some. I hope you don't mind about the one where you were sleeping. We wanted it to be a surprise. You are a great wizard, from all that I hear, and a good student. I do hope you get into a bit of trouble. I mean you are a Marauders son after all._

Teddy laughed at this.

_I just want to say that I love you and I'm very proud of you. Even though I knew you for a couple of days, you still have touched my heart. Making me believe that I can actually love and marry, and almost have a normal life with Tonks. _

_**Hey Teddy! It's me your mom. (Wow that sounds weird!) Anyway. I just want to thank you, because you are living proof that me and Remus will get together. He is very stubborn!**_

_Am not!_

_**Are so! And you know it!**_

_Fine._

Teddy laughed again. Only his parents would fight in a letter.

_**Anyway...it shows that he finally gives in and he is all mine! Yay! I want you to know that I'm also proud of you, and I love you very much. And so sorry for the graffiti letter!**_

_**Love,**_

_Remus John Lupin,&_ **_N. Tonks (Going to be Lupin) Yay!_**

Teddy laughed again, his eyes burning with tears. He went over to his desk, and pulled out some tacks, then went over to his pictures on the wall, and pinned up the four new pictures, and the letter. Then he laid down on his bed, letting his wet hair drip all over his pillow, thinking about his parents, and wondering where they were now...

Meanwhile in heaven...

"That's our son," Tonks said, looking down at Teddy, laying on his bed. Remus laughed and pulled his arms around his wife's waist, and kissed her passionately.

"Moony! Dora! Come on! Me Prongs and Lils is going to the club tonight!" They heard Sirius' voice call.

"We're coming!" Remus yelled, breaking from the kiss. They took one last look at Teddy, then went off to have some fun with their friends.

THE END!

* * *

A/N:Well this is the end. I really wanted it to end in heaven, having Tonks and Remus looking down at him. So sorry if the ending is a little wack. Anyway... there is some thanks to hand out: To **_ALL_** my reviewers! THANK-YOU SOOO MUCH! I love ya! You guys always brighten my day. I would also like to say that I should have a Remus/Tonks story up soon. I have a couple more chapters to my other story I want to finish, then I will have that up. So if you like reading Remus/Tonks...I'm just saying ya know? winkwink blinkblink coughcough kickunderthetable I hope you all liked this story. And I'm glad to all that did!

**Lupin OUT!**

Cho Raven Black:D


End file.
